<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Fortunes and Friendship by Doranwen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949058">Of Fortunes and Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen'>Doranwen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Cooking, Eliot Spencer's Cooking, Food, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He finished tilting the cookie sheet before opening the convection oven to slide it in.  "I'm baking," he answered.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Parker &amp; Eliot Spencer (Leverage)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Fortunes and Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts">LadySilver</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set during S1; mentally I place it somewhere after The Stork Job but before The First David Job.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Eliot nearly started at the sudden question.  He usually had no trouble being aware of the movements of everyone around him, but Parker seemed to take great delight in sneaking up on him silently and saying something loud in his ear.  He finished tilting the cookie sheet before opening the convection oven to slide it in.  "I'm baking," he answered.</p><p>"What are you baking?"</p><p>Eliot grinned inwardly; Parker frequently resembled a little kid when it came to watching him cook or bake, and today was no exception.  "Watch and see," he told her.</p><p>However annoying she might be sometimes, she knew how to watch quietly and patiently when she wanted to, and she perched herself on the edge of the counter by the fridge to observe.  Eliot had predicted as much before he began, and left that counter open for her.  These days he used the table for his preparations instead, a table which had been added to the kitchen the week after they'd given Teresa's restaurant back to her.</p><p>He had insisted on a good table, after the third time he went to pull out his leftovers only to discover that someone else had devoured his food.  "If I'm going to make food for y'all as well, I need somewhere to work," he'd told Nate, and it had appeared a day later.  No one ever exactly showed up to sit down for a meal proper, but somehow every time he spent any time in the kitchen, they all would drift in one by one as the aroma reached their offices.  Each would take a portion "just to test and see if it turned out right" (Hardison's claim once).  Parker tended to show up during the preparation part, occasionally filching ingredients, but mostly brimming with curiosity at his actions.</p><p>The timer buzzed, and Eliot slid the oven mitts on to pull out the cookie sheet.  Ah!  They were perfectly golden brown on the edges, just ready, and he folded them swiftly into their distinct shape and dropped them into the tins he had waiting.</p><p>"You're making fortune cookies?"  Parker's eyes were wide and delighted.</p><p>"Got it in one."  Eliot dropped the next tablespoonfuls on the sheet and tilted it to let the batter smooth out.  "The commercial ones are made with cheap flour and are full of preservatives; if you're going to eat a fortune cookie it should at least be made with quality ingredients."</p><p>Parker reached out a hand to snag one of the cooled ones from the tin, breaking it open quickly—then frowned.  "But there's no fortune.  It's not a fortune cookie without a fortune."</p><p>Eliot sighed and tried not to roll his eyes at her.  "You know someone somewhere just makes up the stuff they print out to put in the cookies.  It's not a real fortune."  But Parker's expression didn't change.  He had anticipated that, so he reached behind the ingredients and pulled out the envelope holding the fortunes he'd typed up the night before.</p><p>This time when the next batch came out, he laid a fortune in each before folding them up.  "Wait a few minutes for them to fully harden," he told her.  "Then you can eat them."</p><p>Waiting at least was something Parker was very good at when she needed to be, and she'd learned to listen when Eliot told her something in the kitchen.  Several minutes later, she grabbed another cookie and broke it open.  "<i>Learning is a weightless treasure you can always carry easily,</i>" she read, and looked up at him.</p><p>"Seemed to fit," he said.  He prepared the next batch to go into the oven, and wasn't surprised when he turned around to find that Parker—along with the rest of the already-baked cookies—had disappeared.  He grinned a little; she would be back.  He had a couple more batches of fortune cookies for her to steal, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>